Known electrically driven pumps are widely used for different applications. Such pumps while effective for their intended purposes continue to suffer from various shortcomings.
Rising energy prices have a ripple effect which impacts both manufacturing costs and operational costs of such pumps. Plastic housings and other parts are often found in such pumps. Increasing prices for oil in turn raise the price of plastic products.
Operationally, because of relatively low historical costs of energy efficiency has not been as significant a parameter as it might be. This is not only an issue when the pumps are installed but also throughout their lifetime.
There thus continue to be unmet needs for low profile pump configurations which would incorporate very compact motors and smaller housings. Additionally, it would be desirable and beneficial if such pumps exhibited higher energy efficiencies than has heretofore been the case.